Chunin Exams 202 Round Two Match One Kaguya Fumetsu Vs Inkuato Itsuki
Participants: Kaguya Fumetsu Vs Inkuato Itsuki Proctor: Yamanaka Itsumo Step in Judges: Yamanaka Itsumo, Kyo, Uzumaki Kagato, Uchiha Kunisada Spectators: Inuzuka Unaru Chunin Exams 202 Round Two Match One Kaguya Fumetsu Vs Inkuato Itsuki IItsumo:*Itsumo yawned and stretched as she made her way back to the platform it was early still the sun had just started rise and was peaking over the trees to the east of the clearing. She shook out her long pale blonde hair as she walked it was down for the moment but as she walked she would tie it up into a bun on the back of her head. The rest of her outfit looked the same as before dressed in all black. It didn’t take long for her to reach the stairs to get up onto the platform but before she did she looked around to see whom else was in the area spotting the genin all starting to gather and make their way back to the stands she would ascend the stairs and move to the center of the platform. Once the Amekage and the other higher ranking members joined her on the platform she would speak. * “And So we begin round two of this years Chunin Exams. The Match between two Amegakure Genin Kaguya Fumetsu Vs Inkuato Itsuki. Please make your way to the platform.” *As she finished speaking she glanced out over the arena. The water had all but dried up that had been covering the ground however it was still creaked In several places as well as through the right side there were rocks scattered about from the collapsing of the rock wall in the prior fights. She would stand silently waiting for them to make their way to the Arena* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Fumetsu woke up from his sleep, not that deep of a sleep since he slept against a tree after all, just sitting down with his back pressed to one. Not to mention that the new scenery and the exposed nature of the place only made his paranoia grow a lot and his insanity to enchance, even so, he still got rest and he woke up with full chakra. Once he got up he stretched out and yawned a bit. Nothing was new from yesterday only that he still had two makibishi spike pouches missing along with two explosive tags. He made his way back to the area where the exams are taking place. Upon showing his face, he heard the Shikage speak his name out loud along with Itsuki's... 'This guy now?...' he lightly shook his head at the thought as he made his way to the arena, getting back to the left side of it where he was during the fight with Ban also taking note of the arena's state while doing so. He now only waited for the other to make his way to his place and for the Shikage to give the word. Fumetsu did wonder how this was going to end up. 'He made it to the second round... but last time I saw him he seemed to have problems with even pirates... then again, those bastards are kind of sneaky... Did you get stronger... Itsuki?... We shall see...' and with that thought he would look around to try and spot the other Genin, obviously wasn't going to look in his eyes but in his general direction and at his body if they were going to get close range to each other. He also adjusted his blades slightly so they were in a more comfortable position.- LightFang: -After the events of the first day of the chunin exams Itsuki found himself annoyed. He had spent his day of down time as one would expect. He continued drawing in his scrolls, he often did this to relieve stress or work off discomfort. However, he also saw it as training since his clan was one proficient in bringing art to life and having it aid you in a fight. Since his match was won through his opponent not showing up Itsuki had a lot of time to work on his drawing. He would go back to the drawing he made the other day opening his medium scroll. He spent most of the intermission day by adding to the drawing of ten birds. He drew a string leading off each of their feet and sketched three rectangles at the end of each string he put enough detail to show something was written on the sheets connected to the string, but it was hard to make out their intent. After some time, he felt satisfied with the fine detail he had placed in his sketches and he put his things away, returning the scroll to his side. He then found a high branch in a tree just on the edge of the arena, close enough that he knew the patrolling Anbu and Hunter Nin could keep an eye on him. After placing his large scroll at the base, this is where he spent his night and rested for the next day. Waking up in the same clothing from the day before he rolled out of the tree and placed the large scroll back over his shoulder and slung it to his back. Itsuki knew his match was to be the first one today so he couldn't waste the day and be late like last time. Hell he almost was disqualified like his opponent who never showed. Arriving at the arena it wasn't long till his name was called. Along with a familiar one, Fumetsu Kaguya. 'So Kaguya is his clan hmm? Wonder what their secret is.' Itsuki thought to himself as he began walking toward the stage. Again he would slip the large scroll off of his back and lay it into the grass about ten feet from the stage. Itsuki then finished his treck up to the stage catching a look from his opponent. When Itsuki looked back he could see Fumetsu almost staring past him, not wanting to lock eyes. 'Perhaps things are worse for him now..' Itsuki thought feeling a little remorse from the last time they spoke. Itsuki knew something must be eating away at Fumetsu inside, but didn't know what. After reading off the shinobi rules to him last time, he knew he probably didn't help as much as he wanted. 'Oh well,' Itsuki thought, 'can't be helped now.' Itsuki would take one of his medium scrolls, the one that had paper bombs sealed inside, into his left hand and pop out the brush dipping it in ink and holding the brush in his right hand almost as natural as a fighting stance.- IItsumo:*Itsumo watched as both boys made their way onto the platform and nodded her head her icy blue eyes scanning over them both after a moment she finally spoke* “Begin” *She then would turn and take the few steps to her chair and sit down to watch the match.* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Fumetsu had no real thought in mind as of now besides thinking of ways to proceed, he knew that's what he needed to do even if he had to kill... and he didn't mind that since if he killed off someone there was nothing ilegal about it as long as it was during the exams. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to do that during his last match but he was rather close to it, fortunately for Ban, he survived. Now Fumetsu stood in front of another Genin he had problems with, at least this one didn't try to blow him up but that could always change when Fumetsu would just turn his back to the boy in some abandoned forest. Not trustworthy at all. He noticed that the boy did leave some sort of large scroll back on the grass. He also noticed that the boy had another scroll in his hand right now, one smaller than the large one and he also held a brush that was briefly dipped in ink. 'Is he going to write me a letter so I get bored to death when I read it?... That's a thought... but it does seem like he plans on doing something...' he thought as he began to run towards Itsuki at his max speed, which was obviously hard to keep up with if the person defending itself from Fume wasn't trained to the same level as him. As he continued to move, he made sure to do the first attack. pulling a kunai out from his right pouch and throwing it with the right hand, making sure to throw it with force and accuarcy towards the boy's chest, a kunai that also acted as a distraction. Fume was pretty sure that the boy would block it or dodge it since it would be pretty weird otherwise... At the moment he threw that kunai he was 20 yards away from the Genin. However, after Itsuki would deal with the kunai, he would also have to deal with Fumetsu's foot who was coming just as fast if not faster towards the boy's face... A Dynamic Entry one might say.- IItsumo: *Itsumo was sitting in the chair watching the match begin to start as she felt a new chakra signature appear next to her as she glanced to her right she spotted on of the Jounin of Yonshigakure kneeling between her chair and that of Kyo’s After a few seconds the Jounin would speak. * Jounin: “Sorry to bother you, lady Itsumo however, should the barriers be put back into place?” *Itsumo only nodded her head in response the Jounin would nod and disappear back to the ground with the other Jounin whom had previously don’t the barrier The Jounin would speak to the others and let them know that the barriers needed to be put back into place and then the Jounin would split once again into two groups. Yonshigakure Jounin on the right and Amegakure Jounin on the left. Once in place they each took a corner of the bleachers all of their movements where synchronized collectively they made the hand seal of Snake before clapping their hands together creating a large square of purple flames to form a barrier around the bleachers. The barrier was impossible to escape anyone whom touched it would be engulfed in flames and those casting the barrier where engulfed fully by the barrier protected by attack from either outside or inside the barrier. Once the barriers where in place Itsumo would glance back at the match in front of her and sit silently. * UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru settled into a seat on the bleachers just before the barrier was put back up, his two ninken settled into sleeping upon his lap. He hadn't said much since he had woken up on those benches an hour after he had been knocked out and as soon as the barrier had dropped he had wandered off to collect his thoughts. After the first day of brooding he had just chose to take in the fact of being out from behind a ceiling of clouds above his head and enjoy the sunshine he hasn't felt for over a year. He had ate and rested and feeling better had returned minutes before the exams had been ready to start to see what skills the ones still fighting might show, something he hadn't even been able to show half his skills off in. He brushed a hand through his hair and just settled into watching the fight. He had heard the announcement as he was moving into the bleachers to find a seat about the two fighters to enter, the fact of Fumetsu being in the fight perking his ear but beyond that he seemed passive. He now was watching the first exchange of attacks and cantered his head softly to the side as he watched what was happening curious about their fighting skills that maybe in the future might be needing to be utilized in some mission or avoided for his own preservation later.- LightFang: -Hearing the proctor begin the match Itsuki was quickly on guard. That was the advantage to organized battles like this, you could easily be on guard when you needed to be. If you drop your guard in an organized fight then you probably deserved it. It wasn't long before Itsuki saw Fumetsu rush him. The boy moved at an intense speed for a genin, but luckily Itsuki had been trained and conditioned to move at great speeds and keep up with them aswell. In the rush of it all Itsuki saw the boys hand dip into the kunai pouch at his side before slinging out a kunai right for him. Itsuki determined that this must be a distraction seeing how the boy continued to close the distance, meaning he no doubt would throw an attack as Itsuki tried to dodge the kunai. Itsuki knew it would be hard to dodge both so he came up with a plan. He waited till the kunai was close to him before turning his body to the right and closing his hands together. As he turned his body he would evade the kunai letting it pass beside him. Before that happened Itsuki would place his scroll and brushes in between his teeth and then move to form the handseals Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, and Snake. The kunai had just gotten clear of Itsuki when he felt a pressure on the side of his face. However Itsuki had planned for this as his chakra surged and instantly swapped his position with the large scroll he left outside of the stage. Itsuki had used the substitution jutsu and used the large scroll he had as the medium. After the switch Itsuki was swapped facing right at Fumetsu, ten feet away from the stage and another twenty from the boy himself. Itsuki would take advantage of the confusion in the switch by taking his scroll and opening his scroll across his body and holding the side he drew on toward Fumetsu. His right hand would hold his brush again and form the seal of confrontation. Itsuki would be using his Super Beast Imitation Technique flowing his chakra into the sheet and through the birds in the sketch. Five of the ten birds would seem to rapidly fly off the page in a quick succession one behind the other each with three sketches of paper bombs tied behind them. After the fifth bird flew off the page Itsuki would lay the scroll flat across his arm so he was no longer holding it outward. The birds would function like effective projectiles flying straight at Fumetsu and attempting to catch their wings across his body. Two on each side of his torso and the last going right for his forehead to attempt and drill its beak into his forehead and peck im repeatedly. The wings of the birds were drawn with sharp edges as well as the beaks as to give them cutting edges now that they were materialised. If they managed to make contact they would most deffinately leave a pretty deep cut along Fumetsu's body.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -As he was still in process of doing the Dynamic Entry, he noticed the boy quickly put his tools in his mouth and do hand seals at a pretty high speed, faster than a normal Genin, meaning Itsuki was quite good with doing hand seals so Fumetsu kept that in mind. He also saw the hand seals even if the boy's hands were moving fast but he only faintly remembered the jutsu before fully remembering it once it took effect. The large scroll appeared in Itsuki's place, while the scroll on the grass vanished and was replaced by Itsuki meaning that this scroll that Fumetsu was moving towards was that exact same scroll. Because he was still heading towards the scroll and Itsuki was behind the scroll, twenty feet further from the boy when Itsuki teleported meant that Fumetsu closed a bit of distance when he reached the scroll. While doing so, he hit the scroll with that devastating kick and sent the scroll flying towards Itsuki. The Genin already did some ink birds that began to fly towards Fumetsu but the scroll hit the first two hard , making them burst into ink before going for the boy using ink. 'Ink?... Inkuato... should've expected that... this is most likely their Kekkei Genkai...' And with that he landed back on the arena and once the other pair of two birds got close, he got his katanas and unsheated them having both of them pointed upwards as he slashed the birds fast and killing them. The last bird got close enough to slash his forehead slightly making it bleed but then he jumped upwards and used his knee to kill the bird with a powerful attack. Afterwards he jumped high in the sky and was heading for Itsuki, attempting to cut him with a downward slash from both of his swords. If that would land, Itsuki would most probably get his arms cut off, or the swords stuck somewhere deep inside his shoulders or neck.- LightFang: -Itsuki would watch carefully as his birds drew near to the Kaguya. As this happened Itsuki would slip his brush back into the scroll and the scroll back in its holster on his right side. The boy must have been dumbfounded by the substitution because the birds landed direct hits. The two on his left would glide their wings over Fumetsu's left bicep and left torso just below his ribs to cause inch deep gashes into the body of the boy. This was reflected on the boys right by the other pair of birds. The last one that targeted the boys forehead would land a strong blow to the boys head piercing in two centimeters before cracking the boys skull. This bird would stay in Fumetsu's face blocking vision and continue to peck at his forehead almost like a wood pecker. The other four would be moving in a circular formation around fumetsu. They were so close that they could comtinue to cut his skin but they spread to different altitudes so they didnt crash into one another. At the time of the last bird striking Fumetsu's forehead and cracking the skull, Itsuki would form the Snake handseal exerting a sizable portion of his chakra. This was to activate the fifteen explosive tags attached to the birds all around Fumetsu. Itsuki wasn't taking any chances and knew that this blast had enough in it to easily blow a person's body apart. However he wasn't going to hold back just because he knew this boy. He felt that Fumetsu wouldn't like it that way.- KunisadaUchiha: -Kunisada watched as the ink birds created by Itsuki began to quickly swarm around Fumetsu and watched as Fumetsu could do nothing to defend himself from the onslaught before Kunisada glanced slightly to his side as the same ANBU that had saved Ban Nara in his fight with Fumetsu appeared once more and made the seal of the Tiger as he Body Flickered towards the location of the ongoing fight. The ANBU appeared in front of Fumetsu as it seemed a bird was launching itself at the boy’s forehead. The ANBU clapped its hands together as he placed his hands out in front of him, sending a powerful gale of wind out towards the bird, knocking it backwards into the air as the ANBU used the Gale Palm Technique. He watched the bird fly into the air before he saw it explode in the air and away from both Genin and the ANBU. After the explosion went off, the ANBU formed the seal of the Tiger as he Body Flickered away from his location back to where he was originally positioned before he had moved. Kunisada knew that sending the ANBU member out to help Fumetsu would cause a disqualification, but he didn’t see an opening for Fumetsu; either way, the match was over now, all that was left was for Itsumo to announce it.- *Itsumo would watch as the ink bird flew towards the boy known as Fumetsu as they were about to make contact with the boy an Anbu wearing an Amgakure marking on him saved the boy by using a wind jutsu and knocking the birds of their intended path and to the ground causing them to explode when the smoke cleared there was once again debris from the grass to go flying everywhere. It was over the second round had only held one match and this was it. So the boy with ink moved on. She got to her feet and moved up to the center front of the platform and spoke out in a loud tone.* “This Match is over the Winner is Inkuato Itsuki The next round will begin shortly.” *she moved back to her seat and took a breath the break would not be long the final round would begin today. The Jounin then lowered the barriers and allowed everyone to move about once again* Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He remained silent with his eyes wide and open as he got saved. He knew that those higher ups wouldn't have stepped in only if they were sure something bad was going to happen so Fumetsu understood everything. He heard the Shikage's voice and simply jumped off the arena, knowing that it was useless to fight back after she declared the winner. He walked back to the seat that belonged to him since the exams started. On his way there it was like he walked a hall of shame, with those stupid shadows... appearing... pointing their fingers at him and laughing while Fumetsu's mind was broken, seeing how he lost so easily. Once he arrived at his seat, he sat down and remained silent. He knew he could just get time alone in the woods but he chose not to because no one would come to speak with him anyway. He laid back and closed his eyes waiting for the next match to start. A small amount of water formed in the corners of his eyes that gathered a bit before trailing down the sides of his head. The whole thing would probably not be seen due to his hair covering most of his face and his face was directly facing upwards because he was laid back.- LightFang: -Itsuki would now be a little dumbfounded as a member of the ANBU had jumped in to save Fumetsu from Itsuki's attack. He stood in one spot as the birds he had made were quickly dispatched and knocked away by someone with much better skill than any of the genin here today. After a few moment the proctor had made the announcment that Itsuki was the victor and would move on to the finals. When that was said, Itsuki's face would solemn out behind his muffler shawl. He watched the boy that was his opponent move to clear the arena. That was when Itsuki walked back onto the stage to collect his large scroll and slip it onto his back. After that he returned to the stands after steping off the stone platform. He sat alone since he probably just pissed off the only guy he really knew here.-